


Rainy Day

by GayAquarius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rain, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAquarius/pseuds/GayAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra has a bit of a crush on Silver, but he hardly acknowledges her most of the time. However, when the two are caught in the rain together and Lyra has no umbrella or jacket, Silver shows an uncharacteristic side of him with an unexpected act of kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't really ship SoulSilverShipping... but some of the fanart is really great. I saw certain fanart of this ship a year or two ago and it inspired me to write a fanfic based off of it. I decided to clean it up a bit and publish it here. All credit for the art and the general idea behind it goes to tumblr user sinnohgirl.
> 
> Silver might be a tad OOC here, but I tried to keep him at least relatively in character.
> 
> http://sinnohgirl.tumblr.com/post/26558293505

There he is, walking ahead of me at a brisk pace.

_Silver._

I always admired him from afar. My momma said to stay away from him, that he would be a bad influence on me... but something about him intrigues me anyway. Maybe deep down, I'm into bad boys. Screw what momma says.

“Hi, Silver!” I wave to him, and he barely turns around.

“Hey, Lyra,” he grunts, walking faster.

Most of our conversations go like this. I try to initiate an interaction, and he barely gives me the time of day. Yet, knowing him, if he really hated to be around me, he would have told me to fuck off by now. He isn't exactly the master of subtlety, nor is he the type of refrain expressing his negative opinion of someone. So he has to like me a little, right? Maybe it's my wishful thinking talking.

Suddenly, Silver stops in his tracks. He holds out his hand in front of him, and his brows furrow.

“Shit!” He let out a long sigh. “Rain? Seriously?”

“Rain?” I feel the drops on me too. “Oh no, I don't have my umbrella! I didn't think it'd rain today...”

The weather quickly transitions from a few droplets to a torrential downpour. Is a Pokemon with the ability drizzle in the area or something? Either way, my clothing is getting soaked, and we're nowhere near shelter that could keep us dry. Silver looks back at me, seeming to be experiencing an emotion I don't think I've ever seen in him: pity.

“No jacket? Nothing?” I shake my head in response. Silver lets out another sigh. “Here.”

He tosses his jacket back at me, revealing a plain, black t-shirt underneath. His cheeks turn a rosy red. It's something else I've never seen on him before, but it's strangely adorable. I feel my face grow warm at the gesture, my heart picking up its pace ever-so-slightly.

He faces away from me. “You need it more than I do, Lyra. Just get it back to me whenever, okay?” He tries to sound nonchalant when he says this, like he doesn't _actually_ care or anything. As Silver rapidly shuffles away, I think I see him shiver. It's the most vulnerable I have ever seen him.

“Silver, wait!” Silver turns around as I jog to catch up to him, until I'm walking next to him. I threw the jacket around us both. “Come on. You need it too. I know you act like you're tough and aren't bothered by anything, but you looked really cold.”

“Cold? I was not,” Silver insists, averting his eyes. “Okay, maybe a little...”

“It's okay. You can be honest around me, you know.” In an impulsive move, I lock my arm around his. I expect him to immediately yank his arm away, but he left it there, his cheeks flushing to the color of a cheri berry yet again. We walk side by side for a while, completely wordless.

After a while, longer than I thought he'd remain silent, he utters, “Lyra, what are you doing?”

“I can stop if you want,” I reply, hoping I'd never have to. There is another pause before he speaks again.

“Well, you said I could be honest around you, right?” I nod. “Then... don't stop.”

“All right! I'll never let go, Silver! I'll do this forever and ever!” I say teasingly. He groans in response to this, which is typical Silver behavior. I expect nothing less from him. However, as we continue to walk in the rain together, I swear, it's the happiest I've ever seen him.

 


End file.
